A Feminine Touch
by Minami-san
Summary: A young female joins the Phatomhive estate as Ceil's new tutor. Surprising thing is, she can actually do her job. But there is something different about her and Sebastian is determined to find out. He is one hell of a butler, after all...
1. One

**Hello, I have a new story! It's about Ceil getting a new tutor who can actually do her job hence the name. She gives the manor a feminine touch.**

* * *

Rosalie finally arrived to her destination after a few hours in a coach. It was a long and tiresome ride from central London to the countryside, not to mention expensive. She paid the driver as he bid her farewell and good luck with her interview. She inhaled deeply, picked up her luggage and made her way to the large manor. She took in her surroundings and was actually quite impressed. Beautiful lush green gardens with trees of all shapes and forms, flowers in their bundles adding colour to the world around them, a white stone fountain without a speck of grime on it and birds bathing in the water, chirping happily. It was such an exquisite place to live and hopefully her new home. Rosalie kept to the path to the front door when she heard whistling. She searched for the sound of the noise and spotted a young boy with strawberry blond hair, similar to her own, under a wide brim straw hat. He was happily whistling a tune as he sprayed the plants with herbicide.

**Must be the gardener,** she thought**. He looks a lot like Thomas.** Rosalie smiled as she remembered her late younger brother. She watched the young boy turn to tend to another section of the garden when she noticed the barrel on his back was open and chemicals were spilling everywhere.

**He's going to kill the whole garden.**

"Excuse me, sir," she called out. "Your barrel is open." But the boy couldn't hear her and continued tending, or as Rosalie thought, murdering the garden. She hoped nothing worse could come of it as she approached the large wooden doors. She lifted the iron knocker and tapped it hard against the wood three times. She took a step back and straightened herself out. She smoothed out her navy pinafore and white coat, adjusted her blonde hair so it fell onto her shoulders and securely tied her scarf around her neck. Rosalie twisted the silver ring with a small diamond on her finger. She always did that when she was anxious.

**Okay, Rosy, **she thought.** This is your new life. No more being sharp tongued or feisty. Keep your opinions to yourself and speak only when spoken to. You have a master now, so I must behave. Don't over analyse things or you will create more problems. Don't be tom boyish. You are a lady; hence you must act as one. No climbing trees, running around, playing games, whatever. You are sixteen, so act like it. **She heard someone begin to open the front door and a small crack appeared. She stood up straight, put on her best welcoming smile and waited to be spoken to. **Hopefully Mr. Undertaker was right about this job...**

* * *

The morning has been very productive for Sebastian Michealis. By productive he meant that Baldroy has in kitchen cooking, which roughly involved blackened walls and even more blackened food. Mei Rin was in charge of the china and the chances of the remaining china staying in its original state are getting slimmer as time passes. He was hoping that Finnian had used the correct amount of herbicide so that the gardens didn't look like a waste land but from the horrendous and no doubt toxic stench in the air the garden was as good as gone. Ceil wasn't much help either, the annoying brat. Telling him now that they are expecting a very important guest this evening and the house is in shambles. Sometimes he wondered why he every made the contract, and such a strong one at that. But this job did have its advantages. Humans were hilarious creatures to watch with their petty struggles in life. He smiled to himself as he rolled up his sleeves and decided on what to do first. He'd go sort out the garden since it is what gives people a first impression. Sebastian was about to make his way to the back when her heard knocking on the door.

**Who could be here at an hour like this? **He thought, hoping it wasn't tonight's guest. He opened the large wooden doors, letting the morning light in.

"Hello?" he asked. Sebastian looked down and noticed a young lady in front of him. There was a curious aura surrounding her. She was wearing a simple navy dress with black boots, a white fleece coat and a white scarf wrapped around her neck. The girl was much smaller than any girl he had ever seen. She was thin but not poverty thin, a healthy thin that suited her. She had bright blue eyes but with a hint of emerald green, which he found strange in humans. Her hair, which was a strawberry blond that passed her shoulders and curled at the ends, framed a pale face with her cheeks pink from the morning cold. His sight dropped to her hands as her slender fingers played with a diamond ring.

**Is she engaged? Then why is she here?**

She gave a small smile and blushed, increasing the pink colour on her cheeks. The girl completely avoided his gaze. Sebastian resisted the rising urge to roll his eyes. All women acted the same around him, flirtatious and playful, like he was some toy.

"Who may you be and what is your business here at the Phantomhive estate?" he asked as politely as he could.

"Oh," she piped up. "I am here for the tutoring job for the young Earl Phantomhive. My name is Rosalie Avalon-" Elliott was her surname but Rosalie thought it was best not to say it.

"Rosalie Avalon..." Sebastian expected more, seeing as she stopped abruptly.

"Yes, that's it." She smiled up at him, her blush reducing. Sebastian ushered her inside so she picked up her luggage to follow him.

"Here, let me carry that," he insisted and offered his hand to take the two suitcases off her.

"It's okay. I can hold them." Her hands gripped tighter on the handles.

"No, I insist. They look heavy." He extended his hand out and tried to tug the case out of Rosalie's hand. "Your journey must have been long and tiring." He gave her his famous closed eye smile which usually made women melt at his feet. Usually...

"Freaking hell, I'm not some dumb bitch of a princess who needs guys to hold her things because she is too weak and fragile to use her freaking hands! There are some people in this world who don't have luxuries like hands!" As soon as that left her mouth, Sebastian let go of her case. So did Rosalie. She dropped the two suitcases as she clasped her hand over her mouth, blushing.

**What happened to not being freaking feisty and saying my stupid opinions? **"I'm sorry, Mr..."

"Sebastian Michealis."

"Mr. Sebastian, I have a nasty habit of saying my opinions unedited. I apologise." She played with the ring and looked at her boots like they were the most fascinating things in the universe. Sebastian smirked and picked up her two suitcases.

"Ms. Rosalie-"

"Call me Rosy."

"I actually appreciate you have an opinion because most women I meet just like to blend with the background and follow a figure like sheep. You have a rare quality." He began to walk up the stairs, with Rosy in toe. "The young master is in the library." She kept a small distance behind Sebastian. She wasn't sure but there was something about this butler. He looked like _him _but his manner was different.

**Could he be... no, it's impossible.**

"Ms. Rosalie,"

"Rosy..."

"I prefer Ms. Rosalie. It shows much more respect, don't you think?" Rosy grumbled at his calm and level headed attitude. "Now, the reason I called your name was to ask why you are so cautious around me."

"We just met. What gives you that idea?"

"That the fact you are a metre behind me and you keep giving me peculiar looks." She stopped and faced the girl. Rosy completely avoided his gaze and looked down the banister.

"You remind me of someone, that's all."

"Friend or foe?" he smiled.

"None of your business," she spat. Her eyes widened as she realised what she said. "Sorry," she blushed. Sebastian found her attitude amusing and the way her face kept going red was highly entertaining. He could do this for hours on end.

"With an attitude like that, you chances of getting this job are getting smaller and smaller."

"I'll try better," she mumbled, annoyance creeping on her face.

"Now _that's_ how a young lady should act." Sebastian smiled and continued to walk her to the library to meet her new employer, Ceil Phantomhive. He ignored the sardonic imitation Rosalie did of him behind his back.

* * *

Ceil was sitting in the library gazing out of the window. His desk had papers sprawled across it and his mind was filled with thought. This evening his uncle, Clause, was coming for dinner to give him something. He checked his watch; it should be morning tea soon. Before he even thought of calling for Sebastian, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he drawled. Sebastian entered the room, in good spirits as usual. In front of him was a blonde girl, looking very irritated. "Who's this?"

"This, young master, is Ms. Rosalie Avalon."

"_Rosy,_" she hissed at Sebastian but he ignored her.

"She is here for the tutoring job." Rosalie curtsied and smiled.

"Where did you hear about this job? I haven't even advertised it."

"Mr. Undertaker told me about it. He spoke of you like he knew, sir." **You're doing well, Rosy!**

"How do you know the Undertaker?"

"I met him while I was in London and asked for a job. He told me that no one liked to come in between him and his _friends _so told me about this."

**It isn't like the Undertaker to talk about me like that. **"So you don't know him well?"

"On the contrary, sir. He is an acquaintance of mine." Rosy was getting frustrated at this child's constant questions.

**He looks freaking 12. I'm four years older that this little shit and he thinks he could interrogate him like that. **She desperately wanted to show this kid his place, even if he was a Phantomhive. Neither names nor ranks meant anything in Rosy's eyes. **I can't do that. This kid may be my future boss.**

"So," he drawled in a voice of extreme boredom. "What skills do you have?"

"Well, I can play the piano but an a tad bit rusty on the violin." She refrained from playing with her ring as it seemed unprofessional.

"That's all?"

**He is a little pain... **"No, sir. I can also hunt, but I tend not to, fence and swordplay, horse ride, dance, and I have knowledge of the globe, arithmetic, and literature-"

"What books have you read?"

**Having the nerve to interrupt me... **"The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Dracula, Edgar Allan Poe, novels of supernatural things really."

"Hmm..." Ceil placed his chin underneath the back of his hands. "Okay" After a few minutes of silence, Ceil stood up and made his way to Rosalie. She was actually surprised by his height, a lot shorter than she expected. He signalled for her and Sebastian to follow him down the corridor to the second door on the left. The three entered into a magnificently decorated music room with instruments of all sorts. He pointed at the grand piano.

"Play," the young boy commanded.

"Okay, what would you like to hear?"

"I don't particularly mind, something of Mozart's, if you want." He sat on a chair and Sebastian lingered in the doorway, his gaze never leaving Rosalie. She wasn't one to get nervous but having these two stare down on her she now deemed the ideology possible. She took a deep breath and started to play a piece that one of her many teachers taught her, couldn't recall which one. She and her two brothers, Edmund and Thomas, had gone through more teachers than anything else or seemed possible. She and Ed always took it too far, and even though he was the youngest, Thomas was the voice of reason. The three siblings would do anything and everything in their power to annoy their teachers but after the death of Thomas, Edmund and Rosalie stopped their childish behaviours, in his respect. She finished the symphony and waited for someone to say something.

"Good," Ceil praised her, giving Rosalie a sense of satisfaction. "You said you could hunt and fence?"

"Yes, sir."

"That's strange for a girl."

"I was raised in a male dominated household, my Lord. It was my father, two brothers and I and my aunt said she didn't want a sissy weak niece."

"Really? What happened to your mother?"

"She died from an infection when I was five." It didn't hurt her to say this as it used to.

"I apologise for bringing that up." Ceil surprised Rosalie by looking genuinely sorry. He adjusted his eye patch and eyed Rosalie. "You said you can dance, yes?" She nodded. He turned to the black clad butler. "Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord?" He gestured his head towards Rosalie, who wasn't getting this conversation. Sebastian walked up to the piano and stuck out his gloved hand. Rosalie gave it a suspicious look before finally taking it, to help herself up.

"Now, dance." Ceil said from his corner, monotonously. Rosalie was taken aback. She let go of Sebastian's hand and stepped back.

"I can't do that." She didn't like this idea.

"I thought you could dance." Ceil tapped his foot impatiently and narrowed his eye. He sighed and spoke again, "If you don't want the job..."

**Stupid little bastard may wake up with two eye patches. If he knew who I am, he'd think twice before saying anything... I need sort out my anger issues.**

"That's fine," she smiled as she placed her left hand on Sebastian's shoulder and her right into his hand. He was unusually tall and she had to stretch a bit to hold on securely, which was far from any comfort. "But what will be of the music?"

"Improvise," the boy drawled and sat in a chair to observe. Rosalie inwardly grumbled as she straightened herself up preparing to dance. She closed her eyes and imagined the music playing in her mind as she waited for Sebastian to lead. But he wasn't.

"You need to relax." His voice was soft and his breath was warm. Rosalie opened her eyes and saw his face only centimetres away from hers. She never was fond of strangers, especially male ones. If she could recall, she had only danced with only one man who was not part of her family. In that case, it was different.

**Arthur wasn't strange, far from it. **"I am relaxed," she muttered through gritted teeth.

"Your body says otherwise." Sebastian was a nuisance in Rosalie's eyes and she didn't like the way his hand was on the small of her back.

"Fine," she muttered and de-tensed her body.

"You adapt rather quickly." She glared at his smiling face and followed his lead. As much as she didn't like the butler, he was a surprisingly good dancer, like he was at it for years. Rosalie stopped when she felt Sebastian slowing down. He let go of her and bowed. Surprised at first as to why he was bowing, but quickly followed it up with a curtsey.

"Seems like you are very accomplished," Ceil began, making Rosalie resist the urge to roll her eyes. "You start tomorrow afternoon. We'll test your other skills in the morning."

"What..."

"I said you get the job. Sebastian will take you to your room." The young boy left the room and Sebastian following him, returning with Rosalie's bags. When he returned, she was in the exact same position, shock etched on her face.

"Come along, Ms. Rosalie," the butler smiled.

"I got the job..." she muttered.

"Indeed you did. I should thank you for lifting this weight off of my shoulders." She followed him out of the music room and through the winding corridors.

"Were you the tutor for Lord Ceil before?" she asked out of plain curiosity.

"Yes, I generally do most of the work around the manor," he sighed as he turned a corner.

"But I saw a gardener outside before coming in. He was... actually, killing the garden. What's the point of having useless staff?"

"I believe you are talking about Finnian. He is the manor's gardener. He has a tendency to kill all the plants but he does have his uses." Rosalie was curious about the blonde boy's 'uses' but didn't ask in slight fear.

"Is there anyone else?" she asked instead.

"There is Baldroy, the chef, Mei Rin, the maid and Tanaka. He was the butler of Master Ceil's father, Vincent Phantomhive."

"Where are the kid's parents?" Sebastian shot her a look. "Sorry, the _master's_ parents?"

"They died in a fire several years ago."

"Oh," was all Rosalie could say. **So he understands me. **"Wait, Phantomhive..?" Sebastian opened a door.

"We're here. You will be sharing a room with Mei Rin." He placed her bag at the foot of one of the beds.

"Why is that name so familiar?"

"What name is that, Ms. Rosalie?"

"Phantomhive, it's like I know it."

"That's because the Phantomhive's are the Queen's guard dogs and highly regarded in the noble community. They also own the Funtom Company too." She nodded as if to agree but something else was bugging her. "Well, I'll leave you to settle in. You could explore the manor if you like but be aware that we are expecting an important guest this evening and it is expected for you to be there as the new member of the Phantomhive estate." He smiled, bowed and left Rosalie to unpack. She couldn't believe she got the job. She took of her coat and scarf and organised her things. After she arranged her belongings, Rosalie left the room to explore the large manor and her new home. It was very different to any other place she has been. Multiple rooms and corridors around her, she was certain that some were repeating... or was it a trick of the light? She finally found herself downstairs in front of the doors she entered from. She walked through another pair of doors and found a maid balancing on a chair trying to get down a range of intricate glassware. Problem was she was highly unstable and before Rosalie could think, let alone do anything, she fell.

"Look out!" Rosalie ran to help the maid but Sebastian (who she was certain wasn't in the room to begin with) was already below her and saved her from falling. The same thing couldn't be said about the china as it shattered on the floor.

"Mei Rin," the butler sighed. "How many times have I told you to be careful when handling the china?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sebastian. Yes, I am," she mumbled blushing. Rosalie smiled to herself at the maid's awkwardness. Sebastian got up and left, saying something about attending to the garden as 'Finny' was destroying it. Rosalie walked up to the red headed maid.

"Who are you?" she asked, getting up.

"I'm Rosalie but you can call me Rosy. I am Ceil's new tutor." She stuck out hand for her to shake.

"Oh, wow! Did the master get a new tutor? Oh, that is interesting, yes it is. I'm Mei Rin, the maid." Mei Rin accepted Rosalie's hand and smiled.

"Would you like me to help you prepare for tonight's guest? I have nothing to do."

"That would be wonderful, Rosy. But that was the last of the china." They both looked at the shards on the floor.

"Don't worry, Mei," Rosalie grinned, rolling up her sleeves. "We'll figure something out." She was just about to think of something when the two girls heard a large explosions and maniac laughter.

"Oh dear, oh dear. Bard's done it again," Mei Rin muttered as she left the room. Rosalie followed.

"Who's Bard?" she asked.

"His full name is Baldroy and he's the cook but thinks that cooking is an art and best if you explode everything. Sebastian won't be happy about this, no he won't." They walked briskly towards the sound of the explosion; the kitchen. Well, it _was _a kitchen but now a blackened mess with what was meat now charcoaled and flaming. Sebastian was scolding a blonde man in chef's whites. His hair was an afro and he was casually lighting a cigarette looking like he didn't give a damn about what was happening around him. Sebastian left more annoyed than before and the chef turned to the two girls.

"Hey, Mei Rin, who's the blonde?" He had a heavy American accent. He walked up to Rosalie and blew his cigarette smoke into her face. She had a coughing fit that was so horrible she felt her lungs dying already. Rosalie was never good with pollution.

"This is Rosy, the master's new tutor," the maid explained.

"Bit scrawny, isn't she?" Baldroy commented.

"Sorry if my stature displeases you, _cook._" Rosalie huffed.

"I am a chef, little girl. Quite a temper you got there, eh?"

"I do not have a temper." She sulked and mumbled angrily. Baldroy laughed and patted her on the back quite hard.

"Welcome into the team, little Rosy."

"I am not little." She turned around and poked the chef in the chest.

"You like the word 'not', Shorty." Before she could say anything else, the three heard a wail and Sebastian sighing.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sebastian. I didn't know the barrel was open. I didn't mean to kill the garden again. I didn't, honestly," a young boy's voice cried.

"Finnian, I told you time and time again to make sure the lid is securely in place before you use the herbicide." Rosalie followed Mei Rin and Baldroy to the hall to find the young blonde gardener wailing and Sebastian looking as annoyed as ever. He turned to the other staff. "You should all follow Tanaka's example and act more adu-" He pointed at an old man who was drinking out of a Japanese tea cup.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Realisation hit Sebastian's face.

"Everyone, from now on please listen closely to what I have to say, and then carry out the plan. This is what we'll do." There was a strange twinkle in Sebastian's eyes. He assigned the staff to specific yet simple jobs in hope of no more stuff ups. They all ran eagerly to do their missions with a little too much enthusiasm than necessary.

"What do I do?" Rosalie asked following Sebastian.

"It will be best if you stayed out of the way, Miss. Rosalie," he responded simply and went along his way. Knowing when she wasn't wanted, she sat on the stairs and watched as everyone rushed about preparing for the arrival of Sir Clause but ended up falling asleep.

* * *

"Rosy, Rosy!" Rosalie felt her body being shaken rather roughly like a ragdoll. "Wake up, Rosy. The guest is arriving soon." She opened her eyes and saw the young gardener's staring at her. She sat up and stretched. "Sebastian's adding the final touches to everything now. Come and see." He took her hand and dragged her up. Rosalie felt her arm stretch beyond its limit. "Oh, sorry. I don't know my own strength. My name is Finnian but everyone calls me Finny." He smiled and pulled her around the house. The kitchen returned to its sparkling new state. All the china was gone and the rooms were polished and clean. The garden was the biggest surprise of them all, it was completely transformed and it felt like they had stepped into Japan.

"Sebastian did all this?" she asked with a mixture of admiration and fear.

"Yes, he is amazing!"

**What sort of beast is he? **Was more of what Rosalie was thinking.

"I see you two are admiring the garden. Nice change, is it not?" They turned around to find the tall butler standing behind them, smiling.

"Se-Sebastian!" Finnian gasped and they both turned around.

"You two should go to the entrance. Our guest will be arriving soon." He vanished back inside and Finnian yet again to Rosalie's hand and pulled her back to the front hall where Baldroy, Mei Rin, Tanaka, Sebastian and Ceil were waiting for the arrival of Sir Clause.

Clause was neat man who kept his hair back in a tidy ponytail. He wore an ornately-decorated tie and suit with slight patterns on them, rather than a standard black suit with a solid-coloured tie. To Rosalie, he seemed like a man who travelled a lot, because of his habit of speaking words and phrases from different languages. He was really friendly, happy and a tad bit eccentric but a kind person no doubt. He greeted all of them in what Rosalie detected as Italian, shaking their hands and, in Rosalie and Mei Rin's cases, a kiss on the cheeks which was some Italian greeting. They all escorted him to the courtyard. She was about to go to the kitchens when she felt her arm being yanked away by Finnian. He turned and smiled while placing a finger to his lips. They quietly made their way to some bushes were both Baldroy and Mei Rin were watching Sebastian.

"Amazing," the gardener and maid said in pure admiration.

"He's struggling through it eloquently and skilfully," Baldroy commented as Sebastian explained the reason for the dead trees. Rosalie was impressed but she couldn't trust the butler's behaviour. It was too unrealistic and strange.

**Why don't the others notice? ** Rosalie thought as she saw the astonished faces of the three other servants as they went back to the kitchen for the meal to be served. It was a beef and rice dish that she couldn't remember the name. It didn't look extravagant at any level. And it didn't look like Clause was impressed.

"Is this the evening meal?" he asked, unimpressed. The sparkle returned to the butler's eyes

"Sir Clause, you have no knowledge of this?" All the drama form the world must have zapped itself into Sebastian as he stood up and announced his speech on beef Donburi with immense passion. "We have the labourers from ancient Japan to thank for Donburi, a feast that serves many purposes. The contributor to society who has finished his task has put his feelings of thanks and gratitude into this food. That is Donburi!" He calmed down a bit and smiled. "The former peasant that yearned for court food, 'lavish food', is said to be Donburi's inventor. And then I thought Sir Clause would have grown tired of stuffy food so that you could simply savour the flavour of the highest quality meat. I devoted myself to the idea." It was silent for a while before Clause burst out laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha! Ceil, this is the best. You never cease to surprise me!"

"Sebastian is so adept!" Finnian exclaimed.

"Nice one!" Baldroy nodded.

"Next is my job," Mei Rin said as she left to serve the wine. "I can't stuff up." The other servants were celebrating at Sebastian's success while Rosalie sat on the kitchen bench, eating a punnet of strawberries. She couldn't trust the butler. Then she heard hushed screams coming from the two boys. Wondering what was making them this way; she joined them and saw Mei Rin spilling blood red wine all over the pure white table cloth. Before Rosalie could think of anything, the table cloth vanished and Finnian and Baldroy were bringing Mei Rin back.

"Excuse the interruption and continue to enjoy your meal. It was just a little dirty and had to be removed." Sebastian bowed and smiled. He joined them back in the kitchen, looking exhausted.

"Amazing," Finnian squealed. "You were amazing Sebastian."

Baldroy jumped on to Sebastian's shoulder and laughed madly. "In my country, there is a guy like you called Superman."

Sebastian shrugged the chef off. "I'm not 'Superman' or anything. It's because I am one hell of a butler. Now I must get the dessert."

"Oh," Rosalie mumbled.

"What's wrong, Rosy?" asked Finnian.

"Sebastian, what's for dessert?" she turned to the butler.

"A Japanese dessert of which is an apricot and green tea mille feuille," he answered. "Why?"

"I was wondering is strawberries were involved because I kind of ate them all but seems good, yes?" His smile showed annoyance and stress as he sighed and went to prepare dessert.

"It smells gooooood!" Finnian and Baldroy watched the butler assemble the mille feuille.

"If after you're good kids and act more adult, I'll let you have some as a prize."

"YAY!"

After Clause left and they cleaned up everything, Rosalie felt dead tired. She wasn't one for cleaning and her body wasn't used to it so she ended up lying down on the stairs, half between life and death. She heard footsteps coming towards her and she opened one eye to see Sebastian smiling at her.

"The stairs aren't a good place to sleep, Rosalie."

"They're cold and that is what I need. Will you ever stop calling me Rosalie?"

"Why? Don't you like your name?"

"Actually, I love it because my mother chose it. It's just the way you say it."

"How do I say it?"

"Like my grandmother." She pouted her lips a bit like she was remembering something unpleasant.

"I'm guessing you don't like your grandmother, why?"

"To put it simply, she's a bitch. And don't tell me that is disrespectful and rude to the elderly but you have obviously never met her." Her face relaxed as she left the topic of her grandmother. "So why are you here?"

"I came to give you this and to tell you that tomorrow at in the morning, the master would like to see you." He handed her the apricot and green tea mille feuille with a fork.

"Um... no, thank you. I don't like apricots." She pushed the plate back.

"Why don't you like them? They have a wondrous taste."

"They are furry and I don't like furry fruits. I don't like kiwis and peaches," she explained.

"That means you shouldn't like raspberries or strawberries but that isn't the case since you ate a large amount just now."

"Don't start getting technical with me, butler. I like all berries, furry or not." She huffed as she folded her arms.

"But some fruits have hair to protect them from pests."

"And it seems to work really well."

"Are you saying that you are a pest?" he smirked.

"Yes..." **Wait, wrong answer. **"No? What was the question?"

Sebastian laughed at her confusion, "What do you have against _furry_ fruits?" he said 'furry' as she did, yet another attempt at mocking her.

"It's like eating a small monkey." Rosalie had enough of his questions.

"And have you eaten a small monkey?"

"No, of course not."

"So how do you know?"

"Your constant interrogation is getting on my nerves, butler. So stop it now. Please," she added.

"Will you at least try it?"

"No thank you."

"Not even a little bit?" He held up a forkful. "It has cream and seeing as you adore strawberries, you must like cream." Rosalie's eyes flickered from Sebastian to the fork and then back to Sebastian.

"If I try it, will you give me my peace?"

"You have my word, Rosalie." He bowed his head. She opened her mouth and let him give her the pastry. It tasted quite wonderful, something she didn't expect. She loved the textual difference between the crunchy pastry and the soft filling. The apricots weren't as overpowering as she thought and the green tea was so subtle yet nice.

"Do you like it?" she looked back up at Sebastian who was smiling, noticing her enjoyment.

"Hmm, it's okay." She wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of being right. Rosalie stood up and dusted her dress. "I must retire to my room. I bid you farewell, butler." She walked up the stairs.

"You speak very formally for a tutor." She stopped dead in her tracks and looked back down to see Sebastian watching her inquisitively.

"My father said it would be better for me as people have more trust for a formal person," she said. Sebastian obviously didn't believe her but let it go.

"Goodnight, Rosalie."

"Goodnight, Sebastian." With that, the two went off in their separate ways.

* * *

**So this is it. Comments? Questions? Feel free!**

**I bade thee farewell,**

**Minami. ＼(￣O￣)**


	2. Two

**I finally got this done. Yes! Sebastian is the most difficult character to describe. he is just so cynical and odd and heartless and sadistic and... Argh. Just a pain. He thinks humans are difficult creature, well cheers to you, butler. Cheers... to... you.**

* * *

Sebastian woke up early the next morning to start with the day's work. He got out of bed, performed his daily bathroom rituals and changed into his butler uniform. Next thing was to wake up the rest of the staff. He woke Finnian, Baldroy and Tanaka and assigned each of them to their days work, heavily emphasising not to stuff up. He then went to the girls' room and knocked on the door. Mei Rin answered, still in her nightgown and rubbing her eyes.

"Hello?" she responded groggily. "Oh, Seb-Sebastian!" Even though they went through this ever morning, her voice showed surprise, like he had changed over night or something. "I was just getting ready."

"Could you make sure that Ms. Rosalie meets me in the drawing room in precisely half an hour? It is extremely important."

"Yes, of course." He told her what her agenda was and left. Mei Rin finished getting dressed and went to shake Rosalie up. "Hey, Rosy, it's time to wake up." The blonde girl grumbled and opened one eye.

"Already?" She yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes and you need to meet Sebastian in the drawing room in half an hour. Do you know where it is?" She nodded slowly and the maid left the room. Rosalie sat in bed, as still as a statue, before falling back onto her soft and invitingly warm mattress.

**I have half an hour, **she thought. ** Five more minutes won't hurt...**

* * *

Sebastian pulled out his pocket watch, checking the time. It had been thirty five minutes since he asked Mei Rin to call Rosalie. Luckily, he planned for this and lied about what time she was really needed. He went up to the kitchens in search of the rookie tutor, but she wasn't there.

"Has anyone seen Rosalie?" he questioned.

"The Blondie? Haven't seen her." Baldroy continued with his breakfast.

"She was awake when I left our room," Mei Rin mentioned absentmindedly. The butler sighed and left to the servants' quarters to find Rosalie. He approached the door and knocked sharply.

"Rosalie, are you in there?" he called but received no response. Frustrated, Sebastian opened the door to see the small girl's figure curled up underneath the blankets, issuing soft snores. Sighing, he shook her body.

"Rosalie this is important, now, wake up." She didn't even stir. Sebastian was not in the mood for her childish games so he decided to use force by pulling the blanket off. Well tried to but for a semi unconscious person, she had a strong grip. He could have easily overpowered her but didn't want the situation to become chaotic.

"You _will_ wake up," he growled menacingly and left to the adjacent bathroom only to return with the ultimate weapon for waking up annoying tutors.

SPLASH!

"What the-" Rosalie sat up straight and dripping wet. She brushed her hair out of her eyes only to see someone she was learning to loathe as time went by.

"Good morning, Ms. Rosalie." Sebastian drew the blinds open, smiling maliciously.

"You are digging your own grave, butler." She got up and tried to un-stick her nightdress from her skin while looking for a towel.

"Actually, you are. You were supposed to meet me half an hour ago. The young Lord wants to see what you are capable of, remember?"

"No."

"I told you last night that your _skills _were to be tested this morning." He said 'skills' in a tone of heavy doubt.

"Oh, that." She went to the bathroom to find her hairbrush. "Okay, fine. Where do I go?"

"_I'll_ escort you to the drawing room, seeing as you have already caused enough delay."

"Fine." The two colleagues stared at each other, waiting for the other to do or say something. Rosalie cracked first, "Can you please leave?"

"Why?"

"So I can get changed, butler. Or do you have some fetish watching women change?"

"I do not like your tone of voice, Ms. Rosalie."

"Well, I don't like your existence, Mr. Sebastian, so I guess that makes us even." She smiled sweetly and closed the door in his face.

* * *

Rosalie was hungry, as in Irish potato famine, starving peasant, on the brink of death, poverty hungry. Maybe not that bad but she was afraid her stomach might make its signature 'Feed Me', dying whale gurgle and interrupt Ceil's plethora of pointlessly obvious and annoying questions. Sebastian thought it would be a marvellous idea to deny Rosalie her right to eat breakfast as a punishment for sleeping in, refusing to get up making both of them almost late and any other offence he had against her. As time went by, she hated the butler more and more. His sweet fake smile pissed her off. She hated how the other servants latched onto every word that left his mouth and not to mention his supernatural ability to not only do everything perfectly but also in record time.

"Rosalie?" Ceil's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Mmm... yes? Master," she added as she felt _his _gaze on her.

"Let's go." The young earl began to walk out.

"Where to?"

"The stables, you said you could ride a horse and hunt." His eye twinkled with doubt.

**Why do they all question my abilities?**

"Then should I get changed? I don't think it is suitable to ride in this." She absentmindedly tugged at her pinafore.

"If you wish but do hurry," the young earl drawled. "I don't like to be kept waiting." He left the room with his hands behind his back, an aura of arrogance emanating from his young, boyish façade, being followed by his butler. Rosalie rushed to her room and began rummaging madly through her belongings, pulling out old riding clothes.

**You seem clean enough, now for the shoes. **She threw everything back into her wardrobe and continued her search.

**Come on, boots. Where are you?** She pulled the room apart in panic of being late again.

"Damn it, how did I lose them? They were right here..." she mumbles to herself as she retraced her steps. She looked under the bed but only found one.

"What are you looking for, Rosy?" Fright hit Rosalie that she forgot where she was.

"Ow, curses!" she cussed as she rubbed where she hit the bed before shuffling out. Finnian was standing in the doorway, shock on his face at the state of the room. "My other boot," she explained as she showed him the left shoe.

"You mean that one?" he said, pointing at the top of the cupboard that was exploding with clothing.

"How in hell did they get up there?" She looked at the gardener and he just shrugged. "Hey Finny, come here." The blonde boy skipped up to her, eager to help. "I'll carry you on my shoulders so you can grab them."

"I think it would be better if I did the carrying."

"You're smaller than me."

"I am a lot stronger that you think, Rosy. Trust me." Before she could object the absurdity of the situation, Rosalie was already in eye level with the top of the wardrobe. She grabbed her shoe and Finnian placed her gently on to ground.

"Thanks again," Rosalie smiled as she ruffled his hair.

"No problem." Finnian grinned broadly and they made their way to the stables.

"You know, Finny, you remind me of my little brother."

His eyes lit up with excitement when she said that, "Really?"

"Mm hm, you're really sweet, adorable, helpful and kind. The only difference is that Thomas was very mature for his age, compared to the rest of us."

"Sebastian says I should be more mature. Wait..." Finnian looked up at her. "You said was. Did something happen?"

For some who seemed terrible clueless, Finnian noticed such small details. "Um, yeah, he died when he was eight. He got very sick." Her walking pace slowed down as she remembered walking in her baby brother's room to awaken him but he never woke up. Rosalie felt Finnian slip his hand into hers and squeeze it as gently as he could.

"It's alright, Rosy. I'm sure he is happy now and it sounded like you two were very close."

"We were. Thank you, Finny," she smiled and she ruffled his hair and vanished to the stable.

It seemed that Ceil actually didn't mind waiting or maybe he believed her highly fabricated lie about losing her way in the massive mansion and ended up in all sorts of places until a 'little adorable gardener' pointed her in the right direction. Or maybe he just chose to believe her seeing as it was the only option with the least trouble.

"So," Rosalie asked. **What form of laborious torture do you have planned? **"What would you like me to do?"

"We are going hunting," the young earl declared with a glint of excitement in his deep blue eye. He turned to the butler, "Sebastian, go get the firearms."

The butler bowed gracefully, "Yes, my Lord."

"Rosy?" She turned to face the boy. "Come with me." Sighing, Rosalie followed him through the courtyard until they reached the stables. "You could saddle up the horses."

**Saddle up your own horse, you little munchkin,** she grumbled to herself as she saddled the wasn't until both horses were prepared that she spoke. "Must we go hunting?"

"You said you can do it and I would like to see it."

"Wouldn't it be easier if you just take my work for it and move on to something else? I'm not pleased with the whole 'murdering of innocent creatures' part"

"You said you could hunt and excelled in horse riding, so I aim to kill two birds with one stone. Also, the rabbits have been over breeding and keep attacking the gardens," Ceil explained. "And with the expanding number of rabbits, foxes will come and cause a larger problem. So we are restoring the balance, per se."

"You sound like an 80 year old man for someone who's only ten."

"I am twelve." His eyebrow twitched.

"So you say," she giggled under her breath but it soon stopped when she saw Sebastian arriving with two large riffles and other hunting gear. Despite all her protesting of animal cruelty and the inhumane behaviour of hunting, Rosalie found herself sitting on a black stallion by the name of Emrys in a forest with a mere twenty minutes to shoot as many animals as possible or she would risk losing the job she just got.

* * *

"Ms. Rosalie has shot down four rabbits, two pheasants, two foxes and what I believe is a small dinosaur of some sort," Sebastian declared as he prodded the large lizard to see if it was still dead. "Master Ceil also shot down four rabbits, a fox and three pheasants. It seems that Ms. Rosalie can hunt. She won by a small dinosaur"

"I find it hard to believe but you are a formidable hunter, Rosy," Ceil praised her but she wasn't listening.

"Look at them, their poor lifeless bodies. What is the point of all this, for sport, entertainment? It's barbaric. I mean, sure we can eat the rabbits but they could have had families." She pointed at the foxes. "What if they had children? Little cubs, barely old enough to fend on their own, waiting for Mummy to return but, no, _we_ killed her because you were bored and didn't believe me. If anyone needs me, I will be in the stables." She grabbed the reins of the two horses back to their stables. She removed the saddle and reins and placed them back in their original positions and turned back to the horses. Ceil's one was asleep but Emrys was hanging his head over the door watching Rosalie.

"You hungry, Emrys? I think I saw some carrots around here." She searched the stables and found the bag of carrots she spotted earlier. "Mmm, look at this, some big juicy carrots for the prettiest horse that I ever did see." The black stallion raised his head and neighed softly and munched on the carrots as she stroked his head.

"Your fur is super soft and shiny, Emrys. You have such a beautiful name, you know that? It really suits you. You're all tall, dark, handsome and mysterious; you could whisk a pretty little maid off of her feet if you wanted, like me. Don't you agree?

"Well, I did not expect you to think of me in such a way, Ms. Rosalie, let alone have feelings." A voice swiftly whispered beside her with a familiar air of smugness to it. She had quite the shock that Rosalie tripped forward.

"Don't you go sneaking up on people like that, butler. You gave me a heart attack." she grumbled as she sat up and picked hay out of her now messed up hair. "And I wasn't talking about you; I was talking to the horse." She stood up and dusted off her clothes. Her blonde curls were covering her face like a curtain to hide her embarrassment.

"Sixteen year olds are incapable of having heart attacks," he explained with a sigh.

"I beg to differ, butler. A heart attack can strike anyone of any age at any time." Sebastian didn't respond but stared closely at her face. She reddened some more as to how close he was. She always thought he had brown eyes, but at this proximity, Rosalie noticed his eyes were a mesmerizingly deep red. She saw _his _face in Sebastian, that all she wanted to do now was get closer. She felt her hand rising up against her will to touch the face, to see if _he _really was there.

"Arthur..." she mumbled, almost trance like.

"Excuse me?" Sebastian's voice snapped something in the back of her mind, bringing Rosalie back.

"Er... is something wrong, Sebastian?" she asked hesitantly.

"You look a mess, Ms. Rosalie." He leaned forward and pulled out a piece of straw she forgot in her hair, while he combed her hair back with his fingers. In the process he ever so gently brushed her curvy, pink cheek, sending a shocking, yet stimulating, sensation through her body.

"Don't touch me," she growled and pushed him away before running back to the manor. When she entered, Rosalie leant against the wall breathing hard.

**What was that all about? **She couldn't tell if the butler was playing with her or if he was sincerely helping her. Whatever the reason, she did not want to be that close to Sebastian ever again. For some reason, all that embarrassment began to bubble into infuriating hatred towards him. Rosalie felt so annoyed that she didn't even notice Baldroy standing in the kitchen as she pulled out ingredients to make a sandwich.

"You could eat what Sebastian made," she suggested.

"I don't want anything that butler has made!" she exclaimed as she continued to mutter under her breath.

"Who shoved a pole-?"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, you," she hissed and pointed the knife in his direction.

"Fine." Baldroy looked hurt, with his hands in the air. "What are you so pissed about?"

"That stupid butler, that's what. He thinks he is all high and mighty with his exceptional skill and charm. That stupid smile wants to make me punch his pretty face in until his nose is pointing another direction. Vexing snide comments and that sneer, that infuriating sneer. He always puts me down like I am incapable. I am very capable, thank you very much, Sebastian Michealis!" She practically growled and continued to chop lettuce at such a force it looked like she was hacking at a corpse.

"Sebastian sure knows how to push your buttons." Baldroy smirked and let against the wall again with one foot on it.

"For your information, I do not have any buttons." She now started to shred up some steak, taking her anger on the poor protein. "And even if I did, I would dare not let him come within a 100 kilometre radius, let alone touch them." She placed everything into the bread and added some dressing but after one bite, Rosalie didn't feel hungry anymore.

"You have severe anger management issues, Rosy."

"That is no way to talk to a lady, cook!"

She stormed out hearing one more spiteful comment from the chef, "Good thing I'm not talking to one." Before she did anything rash or dramatic, Rosalie made sure she was a long way away from the kitchens. She went to wander around for the time being before she had to answer Ceil's call. Upon her wandering, Rosalie found a pair of transparent, beautifully fashioned, glass doors. Making sure no one was in sight, she slipped through them to find herself in a magnificent garden, unlike any other she had seen.

**How come I have never noticed this before?** She walked around, taking in the scenery. It seemed untouched by man, yet it was so organised like something other worldly was taking care of it. She noticed something small and black sleeping in a patch of warm sunlight. A cat, curled up tightly, part of it hidden under a bush.

"Hello, Mr. Kitty," she cooed. The cat opened one of its golden eyes and peeked at her. "My name is Rosy and I'm the new recruit. Pleasure to be of acquaintance." She gingerly put out her hand to stroke him. The cat stood up and crept closer as if to give her permission to pet his head. She was never allowed to have pets with fur because of her father's allergies but that never suppressed her love for animals.

"Hmm, what's wrong?" He continued to rub himself against her knees as if to explain something. "Are you hungry? I have a sandwich but I don't think cats eat sandwiches." She pulled apart her lunch and gave him the meat. The cat happily ate out of her hands, licking each finger as if not to leave a morsel behind.

"Hey, stop that. It tickles." She whipped her hand on her dress and let the feline climb onto her lap. He curled up on her lap and allowed her to scratch his head.

"You're a really nice cat, you know that? The nicest person in the manor. I mean, I like Mei Rin and Finny but they can get a little creepy. Bard is just plain annoying and Ceil shouldn't be such an arse. But they all are still very kind; I highly doubt you could find people like that in the streets of London, now can we? Then there's Sebastian." The cat meowed quizzically, shifting his position on her lap.

"I mean, he isn't a bad person, he's just strange. He could do thing so perfectly, it scares me as if he isn't human. No flaws, no mistakes. Shouldn't the best of people make mistakes, it's in our nature. He reminds me of Arthur, which is something I don't need now. That was a mistake, I was childish and stupid. But it scares me how similar they look. It's almost impossible." She sighed and tried to stop thinking about what happened. "Oh but you know what annoys me the most? He has a nasty habit of getting under my skin. And he keeps calling me Rosalie, not just Rosalie, but _Rosalie._" She put on a posh nasal accent, mimicking the butler.

"He sounds like _her_. Eugh. Oh wait; you don't know who I am talking about. It's my grandmother. She is so nag-y, all about a lady being prim and proper. It's kind of hard to do when you have grown up most of your life with a father and two brothers. It isn't the complaining that bothers me but the fact that she constantly complains yet does nothing about it. My whole life I have spent pleasing her, however she is never satisfied, always wanting more. Just because I am the only girl, she thinks I must behave like a princess. I bet she had a complete meltdown when I ran away from home. She can be Edmund's issue now. The one thing that annoys me is that I can't tell why she is doing it. Is it because she actually likes me and cares about me as her own kin? Or is it to spite me since I resemble Mother so much? She hated Mother." Rosalie smiled as she remembered how sour her grandmother's face whenever her mother, Vivian, entered the room, always more happy, filling the room with her bubbly personality.

"If it wasn't for Mother's linage, she would have never agreed to the marriage. Sometimes I think her opinion didn't matter, Father was too much in love with Mother to do anything otherwise." She sighed at the memories of her parents, seeming like ages ago. "I hope they are in a better place, now." Her nostalgia was interrupted when footsteps approached where she was. Rosalie quickly picked up the remains of her lunch and hid behind a bush. The doors creaked open and she heard someone draw near as she dare not breathe. The person stopped and Rosalie heard a familiar voice who she thought would be the last person to be here.

"Hello, my beautiful girl. Are you well?" Sebastian stroked the black cat, as she purred in response.

**So it's a girl. This whole time I thought it was a boy.**

"Do you need anything from me, like food, water?" The cat meowed back. "Not hungry, I see. Did you find something to eat?" He got up and dusted himself. "I apologise but I cannot stay. There is a certain tutor who I must find. First I must get this fur off or Master will have a sneezing fit. I'll come back later, my beautiful." He petted the cat one more time before leaving. Rosalie waited a while until she was absolutely sure that no one was around before crawling out from under the bush.

"Wow that was close." The black cat slinked up to her and rubbed her head against Rosalie's thigh. "To think your Sebastian's pet, and to think that cold hearted butler can show love to such a cute kitty." She picked up the cat and nuzzled her nose into its fur. "Looks like the Sebastian is hunting for me, so I have to go." Rosalie stood up and noticed her riding pants were covered in black fur. "But first I have to clean this up. See you around, kitty." Checking that there was no one around, Rosalie slipped out of the room and made a dash to the servants' quarters. She finally got all the fur off and went back up to the main hall to make Sebastian's search for her far easier.

**So much for easier. **Rosalie grumbled inwardly, as she passed the staircase for the seventh time. She heard the grandfather clock chime vociferously twice. **And he is going to blame ****_me_**** for being late. **

"Where have you been?" Sebastian was standing behind Rosalie with his arms folded and looking severely irritated.

Rosalie glanced at him and continued to stare forward ahead, "Around," she groaned.

"I've been looking for you and you give me attitude?" He knelt beside her, smiling devilishly. "My, my, my, you have a lot to learn. Come here." He gestured for her to follow him.

"What now?" Rosalie sighed as she got up.

"We have to finish your tests, don't we? Unfortunately the master is busy and won't be joining us for the remainder of it, so I will be you examiner."

**Why now, Ceil?** "What would keep a twelve year old busy? Playing with his little toys?" she mumbled to herself.

"I can hear you."

**Because you have ears, **Rosalie stuck her tongue out at the butler's back, half expecting him to do or say something about it but he didn't. **Not so sharp, eh?**

"We're here." Sebastian finally stopped. She peered from behind him and instantly recognised where they were.

"We're back at the library."

"Of course, we have to see if your knowledge really is there. And I'd prefer it if you didn't act childish behind my back," he added as he gestured for her to sit so he could start her examination, while he hovered near the bookshelf. He ran his pale lean fingers across the spines of various books on an assortment of subjects ranging from the history of English monarchy and the architecture of the country's most famous buildings to grammar and the dead language of Latin, from what she could make out of.

"Now, Ms. Rosalie, to make this quick and simple for the both of us, I'd like you to give me an idea of what you know. Now, where to begin?" He finally stopped and pulled out a leather bound book. "I think we shall start with literature," he declared, smiling.

* * *

After several hours of intensive questioning, verbal harassment and a quick crash course in what she was to do, Sebastian found it appropriate to stop and declared Rosalie fit to be Ceil's new tutor. He said he has to attend to some business and left her in the library. For the first time in the afternoon, Rosalie felt relief. She ran her fingers through her loose hair and stretched out. Throughout her whole testing, she felt feverishly uncomfortable around Sebastian especially when he leaned over her shoulder to point out something she missed or when she felt his knee brush hers. Maybe she was imagining it, she couldn't tell. All she knew was that she hated having strange men close to her and she especially detested the butler's uncanny resemblance to him. Rosalie sighed and buried her head in her hands.

**Dear god, I really need to relax. **Rosalie stood up and went to distract herself with books. The Phantomhive's had an exceptional library, and she loved it. She found it easier to distract herself from everything than deal with it and books let her do that. She pulled out stacks of books and sat at the table, immersing herself completely in each one.

Rosalie was intrigued by the detailed volumes on England's monarchy. Getting bored on the geography of Britain and the architecture of the greatest buildings, she went to the fiction section. She found the entire collection of the Grimm Brother's fairytales. Rosalie smiled and remembered how her father has been trying to compile it for years and how her older brother, Edmond used to scare her with it that she couldn't sleep for days without her parents being by her side.

**Come to think of it, they aren't as scary as they should be. **She flitted through the Latin dictionary before moving it to the 'read' pile and spotting a small blue leather bound book. _Alice in Wonderland_;her favourite bed time story. Rosalie's favourite character was the Cheshire Cat. Having the ability to disappear with only a grin was something that excited her as a child. She had a smile etched on her face as she read the novel.

"You're enjoying yourself, Ms. Rosalie?" She looked up from her book and saw Sebastian standing in the door way. "You've been here for an awfully long time." He pointed at the arch windows and noticed it was completely dark outside.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realise." Rosalie began to hastily pick up the books and return them to where they belong.

"As tutor, you have access to the library whenever you want," Sebastian explained. She froze midway in returning a book than began pulling out the ones she hadn't read. She sat back down and continued reading forgetting about the butler.

"The master thought you might like something to drink." She looked up and saw a tray with a pot of steaming tea and sweets.

Rosalie didn't want to drink it in front of him but the aroma kept distracting her. "What type of tea is it?" she asked, leaning over the books.

"It is called Russian Caravan." She looked curiously at the tea trying to distinguish the flavours by its scent. Sebastian smirked and continued as he poured her a cup, "It is a smooth, delicately nutty tasting tea with light smoky flavours that is excellent for relaxation. Here, try it." He sat down and handed her the china tea cup.

"Thank you," she muttered and took a sip. She felt her heart warm up as she drank, breathing in the flavours. She noticed the cakes and pointed at the small chocolate one. "What's that?"

"Hazelnut fudge slice. The young lord has a disturbing sweet tooth." She took a bite out of it and felt it melt in her mouth. It was absolutely divine, almost heavenly.

"Did Bard make this? It's delicious." she asked with surprise.

"No, I did." She let out a small noise to acknowledge his culinary skills before resuming her reading. She peered over the rim of her tea cup and noticed Sebastian was still there, watching her intently

"Is something the matter?" she asked in all manner of professionalism.

"You don't like me, do you?" he deduced. Rosalie stayed quiet and sipped her tea. "I can tell by the way you are so careful when it's only the two of us. Is this about what happened in-" She didn't dare look at his face but instead closed her book and interrupted him with a fake yawn.

"My, would you look at the time? It's getting awfully late and your tea must be working. I am absolutely tired." She stood up and stretched. "Well, I best be off. First lesson tomorrow and I don't want to be tired. Good night, Sebastian and thank you again for the tea." She left the library as briskly as she could while trying to look tired.

"Who is Arthur, Rosalie?" His question got the desired affect as she stopped dead in the doorway.

She rested her head against the frame and sighed deeply, "No one," she answered and left to go to her room.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Until next time, whenever that may be.**

**Minami**


End file.
